(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for car relocation. The method is to report data to a network server via an automobile device and a mobile device to expand the functions of the mobile device, such that the overall functions of the automobile device and the mobile device can be effectively improved.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, smart phone is a very popular electronic device. In general, blue tooth and WI-FI are used as the connection interface between automobile devices and smart phones to play music or hand-free phone.
With the advance of wireless network and mobile devices, dedicated micro applications (App) for automobile devices to connect to smart phones are developed to expand functions or connect to other devices. Further, an automobile device registering at a network server can transmit data to a corresponding mobile device via the network server. The connection method is very convenient for car owners; for example, if a car owner parked his car at a big parking lot or other strange places, the connection method can help the car owner find out his car as soon as possible. The related embodiments for car relocation can be referred to TW 1413949, TW 1371957, TW 487806, TW M366074, TW publication No. 200622071.
Among the above conventional car relocation technologies, some of the above conventional technologies are to store the data about the positions of cars in mobile devices without the support of the network, which is not convenient for users. Some of the above conventional technologies provide the connection to the network, but all of them have complicated operation; for example, the user may have to take his mobile device to open App to record the position and input the password when he gets off the car; besides, they cannot work without GPS signal. The above shortcomings will seriously influence the convenience of these devices.